Amber (Nursing School)
Amber is a character from the Police Acadamy series spin off Nursing School. She is a native of the Orange Archipaelego and made quick friends with Joy and Misty when they came to visit their aunt Paige. Amber lives on Mandarin Island South and raises several abandoned and abused island Pokémon who are all grass type. She is passionate about protecting pokémon and aspires to be a Pokémon ranger to protect Pokémon. Pokémon Sunflora In Nursing School: The story of Joy Sunflora was seen as a timid little Sunkern however upon her travels Amber found two sun stones she offered one of them to Sunflora who immediately evolved himself. Sunflora was next seen as a kart in Police Acadamy: Racer X. Sunflora decided to stay behind at the start of Nursing School: Island Breeze with Paige and Stephen. Bellossem In Nursing School: The story of Joy Bellossem was the first Pokémon seen in the game she was a Gloom and was very sleepy and dopey. She assisted Joy and seemed to be very attached to her, scared of others when she first met them. She then stole one of the sun stones out of Amber's backpack and became a Bellossem and she became more secure. She appeared as a kart in Police Acadamy: Racer X. Bellossem reappered as Amber's main Pokémon in Nursing School: Island Breeze and protected young Oddish whenever she could. Skiploom First appearing as a Hoppip in Nursing School: The story of Joy Amber mentions that Hoppip was the most abused of all the Pokémon taken in, her former owner used to put out cigerettes on her and as such has a burn mark on her face permantly. She was timid and scared of everyone including other Pokémon and Amber, she however uses Lava Plume a fire type move against Bryan as her attack to protect Amber. She returned as a bike in Police Acadamy: Racer X. She evolved into a Skiploom some time before Nursing School: Island Breeze and still had her burn mark, she could still use Lava Plume however that was the only fire move she knew. Cherubi Cherubi first appeared in Police Acadamy: Racer X as one of Amber's bikes however he made an appearance in Nursing School: Island Breeze. He was the new Pokémon that Amber had taken in and he was always very sad especially for a Cherubi, he was never happy. At the end of the game when Amber jumped in front of an attack for Cherubi he cried over her, he then seemed to be very attached to her. Oddish Oddish first appeared in Nursing School: Island Breeze he was given to Amber by Sheilah who had stolen him from Cissy. He was smaller than most oddishes and was thus scared of the world around him, he was friends with Joy's Gloom and Amber's Bellossem however he was terrified of Magby. He stayed with Amber at the end of the game as a permanent addition to her team. Police Acadamy Series SCPD Amber is pulled into Saffron CIty as a ranger with her partner Ashley to help track down Flint and his crystal Steelix in Police Acadamy: SCPD. However the plan didn't go through well and she along with the most of the consultants was hopistalised. Racer Series Racer X Amber made her racing and playable debut in the Wii racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X with a lot of other Nursing School characters. She was a light weight character who was available from the start. Nursing School series Story of Joy Amber made her debut in Nursing School: The story of Joy as one of Joy's friends who embarked on the large mission to save the islands of the Gyarmadon threat. She washed up on the grapefruit islands and rallied the locals against the big corporate production that was going to destroy their native land. She was dedicated and loyal at the end of the game she said that she would like to one day be a Pokémon Breeder. Island Breeze Amber returned in Nursing School: Island Breeze with the rest of the main cast where she was joining the girls to free the islands again. She didn't go with Joy and Lostelle to find Vileplume she instead pursued Darrin and she was locked in fierce combat with him by the time the other girls arrived. She then went towards the ride at Tangelo Island to find Sheilah. When on Mikan Island she joined up with Joy and found Sheilah only t o let her leave. In the final battle she jumps in the water to save her good friend Misty. Becoming a certified nursing assistant (CNA) will require some very specialized CNA training . It is important that you obtain the very best training available and that means choosing the best community college in your area. Most CNAs take their CNA classes at a community college and certification can be obtained usually in about a year The Lost Island Amber returns in Nursing School: The Lost Island with her friends she has remained living down on the islands with her friend Lostelle and she has continued to raise abandoned and mistreated Pokémon. She reveals that she has a pen pal in Kanto Cindy. All of her Pokémon have flourished under her control and have become stronger and more confident than ever before. Amber is shocked to find out that she is the descendant and rightful heir of the mythical island priestess Leafia and she is destined to help return Princess Justis to the throne. However along with her friends she decides that they aren't ready to rule the archepeligo and they return to normal life. Amber finds out that she has been accepted to start ranger training. Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Allies Category:Police Acadamy Category:Humans Category:Females